hylian Temriel
by wiljeeenbroodje
Summary: This is the story of how I came in Hyrule and it s politecal problems with the other 8 nations of Temriel takes place somewhere in the middle of the Zelda time line and a few thousand year after skyrim
1. Chapter 1

Hylian Temriel

So here's my first fanfic and crossover. And here is the story of how I ended up in Hyrule/Temriel

It will be mostly a story about politics. With Hyrule was founded on the ruins of Cyredil and the other 8 nations discovering it. Please show me your thoughts in the reviews.

**the beginning **

It was for me a normal day. I was just doing my stuff when a bleu white came out of my door. When it opens a man in armor I recognised as that of the nightingales from the elder scrolls series. He looked at me and said: 'do you now me?' 'As a work of fiction' I said, I looked at the door what was now a kind of portal so I assumed he came actually out of Temriel. 'I see, he grasped me and pulled me through the door/portal into a hallway/ vortex looking place. He stopped by a door and said: 'I'm going to start over in your world and I wand no one to now my existence .' Before I could ask anything about it I was thrown through the door by saying 'Welcome to my world!' and everything went white.

When I open my eyes I saw that I was in a medieval looking city. It didn't took much time for me to figure that this must be some place in the Elder scrolls universe. Suddenly I a strange feeling what was a combination between pure fanboyisem and the feeling of WTF is going on.

Then two questions came to my mind: when and where am I. I mean, that guy had thrown me into the wold, I could be on any place on any time, even far past the last game.

Then a guy came to me and said: 'hey, you are not from here are you? 'no' I said wondering how to answer the question what was divinely coming next. 'where do come from, I have never seen someone with those clothes' (I'm was wearing just normal everyday things, just fill that in yourself) 'If I give you a honest answer, you will think I'm crazy' 'with the stuff I have seen nothing is crazy' he said when suddenly a man yelled: 'Halt, you two are under arrest!' When the man I was talking to heard that he panicked and said: 'I can't tell you why but I'm and thanks to me you are wanted so we can better run!'

I followed him and run to an ally only to meet a wall. 'where doomed' he said but then I saw a door.

I picked the skeleton key the nightingale gave to me and opened the door. 'come in' I said 'how did you do that' 'magic key what opens every door but why are you wanted?' I asked.

'I travelled south from Hyrule and met a bunch of cat people who sold me some magic drink called skooma. I tried to sell it in Hyrule but apparently is that stuff dangerous.'

Then a thought hit me. Hyrule and the Khajiit in the same world? I didn't had much time for that mindfuck because some guards came in and arrested us but considering this is (for a part) the elder scrolls world being in prison means I have a chance of becoming a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Yay! 6 views in 1 day!

So here's the second chapter. I want to note that the blades now function as a kind of UN as in that they have embassies and keep the peace between the nations (except Hyrule, why comes later in the story.) Also want I to note that the dragon born of the fourth era(Skyrim) won the civil war for the storm cloaks and that this story takes place like in the 6th era (if I break canon because of elder scrolls 6 and further I can't help it look at the publish date) so please review and enjoy.

Meanwhile in Skyrim

It was probably a strange look for a random costumer to see the 9 jarls and like 50 blade agents in this random inn in the mountains of Winterhold. Below in the cellar where the jarls having one of the most important meetings in a few hundred years. The high king had passed away and had no air so they must vote who of them became the new one. And Soldin, the leader of the blades leaded the debate.

He begun with speaking: 'I want to say something what will shock you all. You probably know about how Cyredil became corrupted and then caused an invasion from oblivion.' 'What does this have to do with us now?' a grumpy jarl Valin of Markarth asked. 'Well, for now we assumed that Cyredil just had become a wasteland but apparently there was a kingdom named Hyrule for quite some time.

All of them looked in surprise when he continued: 'I think they don't know about the other nations around them, considering that no one in Temriel knows about the existence of them. I know some of you have plans about expending Skyrim's borders. The most stringed is that my sources say that they are a race on their one.' 'Human or elf?' asked jarl Stifking of Winterhold. 'Elf but they don't use magic if that may pretend you from hating them already. So I let you speak one for one and show your plans alright?' Everyone nodded.

Alright then first is tymfir of haafingar(solitude)

'I think that we can make Skyrim grater, with our military force can we easily take over hyrock and our army is then probably big enough to intimidate Morrowind in joining us. We maby don't know how strong Hyrule is but we can assume that it can be beaten with the armies of 3 nations. And you people can probably fill in the rest. And considering that I am a descendent of the emperor of Cyredil, I think that I have the right to lead that empire.'

Olfeig of the rift stood up

'I agree with you but I think that I'm better for the job because of my strategic skills who are most likely needed. I also think that we need first solve the problems in Skyrim like the dark brotherhood and daedra worshippers.

Aumsi of Falkreath: so you want to solve those problems with money of the thieves guilt?

Everyone starts laughing.

Olfeig: those are just roomers!

Stifking of Winterhold: 'Am I the only one here who thinks that things have to stay the same? I have enough trouble with only the college do I can't imagine how bad it would be with all those magic guys of High Rock and Morrowind.

Ulfgar of Downstar: I agree!

Valin of markarth: Me too!

Godrel of Whiterun: I think a middle way were we have more contact with our else thinks so?

Aumsi: here.

Soldin: I see that the opinions are divided. I think It's better to continue this over a week so everyone can think about their plans and that of the others. Plus in that week I try to open contacts or at least get to know more about Hyrule. So see you later.

After that everyone returned to their rooms.

(Yes, this took place in the same room where that chef was murdered in the dark brotherhood questline.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: using my knowledge

Tip: _thoughts are written like this._ And 2 in one day! Sorry that this one is so short I will pay it back.

Here was I. locked up in a cell in Hyrule castle town. There came a trial for my freedom but the changes on winning are low. The skeleton key with my other stuff taken away so escaping was that big of an option.

2 days after I was locked up there came a new prisoner on the other side of the hallway. Right when he came in I started to talk with him:

Me: who are you?

Prisoner: Marcus, scout of the blades stated in the embassy of Blinhir, and you?, why are you here?

Me: the name is Max, talking to a random guy on the street and discovered that he was a skooma dealer when we were arrested and this may seem like a strange question but, witch year is it?

Marcus: It's 6e 750. When we got air about a mysterious kingdom I was send out to investigate. The result see you here.

Me: this may sound a bit strange but I know allot of Temriel's history but only until 4e 201 except Hyrule's where I know the basics of.

Marcus: why are you telling me this and how does that came to be?

Me: let's keep it on daedric magic and I'm telling this to you because I'm interested in those 2 era's and you are probably interested in this kingdom.

Marcus: alright, soon the leader of the blades is coming to here and you can help us to free me and you. And about history, there 2 events that you have to know. 1, In the switch between the 4th and 5th era Skyrim, Hammerfell and Morrowind who were independent from the empire destroyed the thalmor and thus the empire. In the switch between 5th and 6th Cyredil became corrupt and caused an invasion from oblivion.

Me: just one question. So far I know the blades are dragon hunters. So why are you involved?

Marcus: the blades are now responsible for keeping the peace. And we should prepare for tomorrow when we try to get us out of here. Is there anything notable about Hyrule what we have to know?

Me: the other nations still believes in the 9 right?

Marcus: Yes.

Me: Hyrule have only 4 gods. The weird thing is that both sets have proven their existence trough the course of history. So what I think is that they are the same gods but then under different name's

Marcus: seems logical, anything else?

Me: not really

Marcus: well, we see it tomorrow.


End file.
